


Dream Of The Sky

by HummingValkyrie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Ocelot is a gentleman, Peace Day, and Kaz isn't a jerk, i wanted to imagine quiet in a dress i dunno what magic happened, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingValkyrie/pseuds/HummingValkyrie
Summary: Another Peace Day is organised on Mother Base and V invited Quiet to go with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First MGS fanfic, hope the characters are not too ooc.  
> Enjoy~

As usual, she was sitting in her cell. Since she got here it was her home, a home open for everyone to walk into, but still, it was something. You could always hear music coming from there, whether it was day or night, even when she wasn’t there. It was a nice distraction from all the insults thrown at her, and god, were some of them them awful. Most of the guards just called her names or something like that, but some of them were more… creative. And she couldn’t do anything else than focus on the sound of music flowing through her ears. One song in particular always caught her attention, Snake Eater it was called. She didn’t know why she liked it, there was something mysterious and enigmatic about it and it sounded like something out of the James Bond films she always liked to watch.

But something today was.. off. She could hear far more people than usual and she could hear excitement in their voices. Weird, she thought. She was curious as to what caused such a fuss, but knowing the place, she wouldn’t be able to find out anytime soon. She took, or rather tried to take a deep breath, old habits die hard, she thought and chuckled softly. It was already getting late, even from here she could see shades of orange and pink and the last rays of sunshine through the bars. It looked like she wouldn’t go on a mission today, she would’ve been informed earlier, so she closed her eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

She woke up to the sound of footsteps, _Snake’s footsteps_. She could always recognize them, firm but light, slow but sure, and she couldn’t help but smile at the thought of him being near her. It didn’t matter if he was going to take her on a mission, sit down and do some micromanaging on his iDroid or just sit with her and enjoy the sound of music. It was always nice to spend time with him, he wasn’t like the other Diamong Dogs, he was through much more and he could understand the feeling of loneliness and being an outcast. They never talked much, it’s not like she could speak, but he could, and she always wondered why he was so silent, always lost in thoughts. Did he just want her to feel normal, or did he just like being mute? It was nice regardless.

And she especially liked his little gifts, when he was in Afghanistan or Africa he sometimes found a casette tape and he always gave it to her. She tried resisting, she knew he likes music as much as she does, but he wouldn’t let her give it back. So today, he gave her another one titled ‘‘Calling to the night”. And then, some kind of miracle happened, he spoked to her.

“Listen… I didn’t have time to tell you this earlier, but today is a festival we call ‘Peace Day’. That means we’re setting aside war for one day, no missions or fighting, we’re staying here and celebrating. I thought… maybe you’d like to go with me?”

Ah, so that’s what everyone was talking about… It wasn’t a bad idea. Resting and having fun, even for one day seemed like a really good concept, especially with _him_. She stood up and started walking towards him but stopped midway, she ran her hand in front of her as to say _I’m not sure if I want to go out looking like this._

To her surprise he chuckled softly and took out a box from who the hell knows where, it’s like it just appeared out of thin air, she took it nonetheless, she looked at him, he nodded and left her cell. So she opened the box, took out the fabric that was inside it and it turned out to be a black halter dress. Why was he giving her this? She was sure he knows she will suffocate because of wearing too much clothing, still… she was curious, so she decided to try her on. She took off her tights and quickly put the dress on and… somehow she could breathe, did some kind of miracle just happen or the people here were some kind of geniuses?

But she looked great, the shoulder-straps were tied into a bow on her neck, exposing her back and using the hairpins she also found in the box she put her hair into a bun, the black kitten heels were also a nice touch. She looked stunning and she couldn’t wait to se his reaction, part of her was also wondering how he looks, but couldn’t see anyone near her cell, so she decided to listen to the song he gave her and oh was it beautiful, it felt magical for some reason, probably because of the occasion in which she received it. She left her cell somewhere in the middle, impatient to finally go to the banquet with Snake.

And she saw him looking at the endless azure blue sea and smoking his phantom cigar, lost in thought. And he looked very handsome, the black tuxedo really fitted him, he looked like a different man, but so did she, it’s like they were somewhere else, not on a mercenary base in the middle of Seychelles. She slowly walked closer and he parted his lips in awe when he saw her, eyeing her from head to toes, admiring her look.

“You look beautiful.”

She just smiled softly and tucked her hair behind her ear, blushing from the sudden compliment. He took her hand and guided her to the celebration.

The day flew by so fast, is it because how much fun she had? For once, she felt like being in the right place, laughing and just enjoying the company of people around her, Ocelot even kissed her hand and Kaz, well, he wasn’t such an asshole this time. She could definitely feel eyes on her, but not in the same way as before, maybe they will finally see her as someone else.

Closely to the end of festivity the pair abandoned the others and sat on the edge of the platform, looking at the sunset. Soon Quiet fell asleep on Snake’s shoulder, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr : http://valkyrieshaionline.tumblr.com/


End file.
